


Oneiric

by xypeilo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's life without a good ol' handjob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneiric

Will nervously paced back and forth in front of the door, debating whether he should knock. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, taking several deep breaths. He tried to formulate his choice of words when Hannibal questions his presence, predicting possible conversations and their outcomes. There was no real reason to be there, he didn't even have an appointment--Will just wanted someone to talk to. Interaction particularly with Hannibal was something that put his mind at ease. It was easier for Will to express himself with Hannibal amongst others because he understood him the most. It was better than see the false smiles and the notable nod of the head that signified their supposed empathy, when he knew well enough they preferred to refer him to a different psychiatrist. Hannibal was present in such a way that made Will feel as if they were one. He asked the right questions, he provided the right comments--he helped Will sort out his thoughts and feelings in such a way that by the end of their sessions, Will left in much more clearer mental state.

"Will," Will flinched out of his thoughts and noticed Hannibal staring at him with that poker face he wore religiously, although there was a hint of delight in his tone. He had his coat in his arm as if he was about to leave. "You don't have an appointment."

The brunet stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded nervously. "I-I…yeah. I know. I was just stopping by. Um…"

The psychiatrist stepped aside and gestured Will to enter. "Please, come inside. Is there something you'd like to discuss?"

Will hesitantly walked in, feeling guilty for taking up Hannibal's time even though the man insisted on tending to his needs at any time because they were… _friends_. The label struck a chord that Will couldn't interpret as good or bad. It was a strange title. Having a friend was almost a luxury, and Will was the poorest man of them all since everyone avoided him because of his "instability". He always wondered how Hannibal could ever think to consider him as a friend. "I don't… _have_ anything in particular to talk about…"

Hannibal closed the door and walked over to his chair to rest his jacket upon it. Will sat on the chaise and watched Hannibal make his way over to settle next to him. He matched Will's slouched pose and folded his hands, leaning in close.

"Is something bothering you?" Hannibal asked quietly, examining Will's face for answers. "You seem…out of place. Nervous, almost. Did something happen?"

Will let out a heavy sigh, keeping his eyes glued to his shoes. "There's always something bothering me--the headaches, the hallucinations, the overwhelming emotions, etcetera. But I really don't feel like talking about that…um…To be honest I'm feeling nervous because I'm with you. I-I don't know why, it's just…whenever I'm with you I feel like this."

Hannibal sat up straight, keeping his eyes on him. He can see a pool of red tinting Will's ears as he insisted to stare at his shoes. "Do I intimidate you, Will?"

Will scoffed and finally met his eyes, looking away almost immediately. "Of course you don't. No way. It's not that…"

"I speculate you have the answer but you can't quite put it into words--or you refuse to."

Will carelessly pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes with the heel of his palms. "It's complicated."

"By complicated, do you mean you're embarrassed to share your thoughts with me?"

He chuckled wryly. "In a sense, I suppose."

Hannibal carefully took the askew glasses off from Will's head and folded them. Will stiffened at the abrupt movement, watching Hannibal caress the frames with his thumb. "I have a slight notion that this… _complication_ of yours is something deeper than the usual conversations we have. You came here to confess something to me, didn't you? I can see it in your eyes you want to tell me something but you're holding back."

Will clenched his jaw and wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. He moved his attention to his nails and mindlessly picked at them. He felt his heart pulsating in his ears as he was beginning to overheat. "A-At first I had no real reason to come here. I just wanted to show up and I started to question myself why I came here in the first place. To talk? Talk about what? Maybe I didn't want to talk and your presence is all I need. I get these…weird fantasies in my head--these, these scenarios of us together against the world. These sometimes romantic and sexual fantasies--I get them in my dreams, in my daydreams…I've never felt this way about anyone. I try to avoid letting it get to my head because it distracts me from my work and I'm just not good at communicating with anyone because relationships require communication--and the only person I can communicate with is _you_."

Will instantly froze, finding himself staring into Hannibal's eyes all of a sudden. He instant regret everything he just said. The blonde narrowed his eyes in faint amusement, and waited a few pulses to respond. Grinning ever so slightly, he leaned in closer to the point where their noses almost touched and asked, "Is that your confession, Will?"

 _Fuck, he's too close,_ Will almost said aloud. _He's incredibly close._ Before Will could respond, Hannibal put his hand on his Will's leg, sliding it suggestively to his inner thigh and squeezed. Will's breathing became ragged as the reaction went straight to his crotch. He desperately wanted to move away--to just get up and leave and pretend it never happened. But he couldn't. He was completely mesmerized by the deep gaze of hunger in his eyes. Hannibal tilted his head to inhale his scent slowly.

"I suspected you have some sexual frustrations." Hannibal almost whispered.

Will tensed under his grasp, his heart beating so violently against his chest that he was afraid with Hannibal's sense of smell, his hearing was probably just as keen. Hannibal looked back at Will, keeping his grip on his inner thigh--just inches away from his crotch. Will closed his eyes momentarily and gulped. "I think…I-I made a mistake, H-Hannibal…"

"Do you say that because you feel it won't be the same between us after you leave this room?" Will nodded. With his free hand, Hannibal gently moved the curls away from his eyes and cupped one side of his face. His gaze was soft, but Will could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. "But what is it that you want?"

"I-I should be asking you that." Will replied breathily as he clutched the chaise with his dear life.

Hannibal chuckled. "We've grown closer to one another throughout the years, William. We understand each other in such a way that other's can't. We became friends, and in the back of my mind I knew I'd be open to something much more that."

"So what happens next, then?"

"Well," Hannibal smiled deviously this time, glancing at the tight protrusion in Will's crotch. He gently ran a finger alongside his clothed shaft. Will spasmed at the touch and groaned. "I'd kindly reject you and invite you to dinner at my house first, but it'd be cruel to have you leave in this state now wouldn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd give the smut its own chapter. c:


End file.
